The Space Liberators
by themadmankent
Summary: This is my first Misc. Anime/Manga story. It's and Sci-Fi Adventure where the whole of space is under threat by the Auxilious Empire led by Dolaf Litmah of the Germanica Galaxy, King Antoniolini of the Italicarnio Galaxy and Emperor Shido Makchi of the Japanesia Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: Peace Time Earth

**The Space Liberators**

**Chapter 1: Peace Time Earth**

Calm, cool and normal everyday life returned on Earth, but world leaders had suspisions that another war will happen somewhere in space. On the 28th Febuary 2612 world leaders organized a meeting at the LN (Lengendary Nations), they discussed a possibility of another war happening, labour party leader and British prime minister George Bennington said " we must build up our armed forces just in case another war begins so that the world is prepared to defend itself".

Five million light years east of Earth is the planet Germanica, a planet for a dictators, the one in power of the whole planet is Dolaf Litmah the most popular dictator in the whole of Germanica, he held a promise to the people, " I will create jobs and armament to protect this wonderful and powerful planet, long live Germanica", this dictator could start a second intergalactic war.

Meanwhile on earth, the public of each country running from the far east to hawaii volunteered to help build warships, tanks, and the new jet powered splitwater 5000 including the lanchester bomber 10,000, it was the biggest workforce in earth's history.

Britain's navy was strong with a fleet of 15 battleships, 20 cruisers on the types, 45 destroyers and 55 submarines. One battleship that the royal navy have is HMS liberator the pride of the royal navy, weighing in at 150,000 tonnes and an armament of 20, 22 inch main guns and nine, 16 inch secondary guns, 250 antiaircraft machine guns and 500 antiaircraft flak guns. This was Britain's largest and heavily armed ship in the navy.

As the working force continued through the night and day production on all warships, aircraft and military vehicles raised to an all time high, stats show that new aircraft built had risen from three every month to 100 every month it was the same thing in the navy and army.

But on planet Germanica the workforce continued to build new warships, aircraft and army equipment 100 times faster, why? Because Germanican workers continued non stop throughout the year: no brakes and no holidays, just continuous work. But earth is not the only planet to be suspicious of Germanica.

250,000,000 light years also east of earth in the Celticarno galaxy there is a planet which in the past has had a battles against the Germanicans in the first inter galactic war. Kirlmarnaco rich of its history and the tradition from their historic Cousins Scotland you can easily tell that the planet and a country almost have the same things for example: Kirlmarnaco has the Scottish national anthem, so does Scotland, Kirlmarnaco has the highland games, so does Scotland; but currently Kirlmarnaco is building up its forces for preparation of a possible vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2: Tension over the Galaxy

**Chapter 2: Tension over the Galaxy**

For five years there was tension all over the universe because Germanica reclaimed the richland nebula, Germanica's main industrial resource of platonium, Kassium and liquidized uranium. World leaders are earth held an LN emergency meeting on the subject of the growing tension and fear from the Germanicans employer growth in the universe. Defence Secretary of the LN general William Bertrand said "we need every single force to defeat this planet of dictators. HMS liberator will go and try to seek out other that it despises the planet to Germanica and establish alliances with them". So on the 14th September 2619 HMS liberator set sail for the longest journey of its career with a decent ships escort consisting was three battle cruisers, seven cruisers, 15 destroyers and 20 submarines; all ships set sail towards the Francais galaxy, everything in that galaxy was French apart from one planet which has a different species, the planet was called Parisia, their people were French speaking Parisians; they were happy to see the people of earth because after the first inter galactic war the people of the earth came to the Francais galaxy to help rebuild the galaxy and its planets. The crew of HMS liberator was captain Leonardo Longsword, communications officer was Rosie McDonva, technical officer was Dominic Ballot, tactical officer is Kamila Starlight, and on navigational radar is Beth Shidak. After quick and easy talks both leaders signed the inter galactic alliance the next stop for HMS liberator was the Hindian galaxy but before the ship left Parisia the president(named Frankousich Bourbollande) wanted to come with Longsword, Longsword gladly agreed and set sail towards the Hindian galaxy.

Now that captain Longsword's fleet was leaving Parisia alongside them was the Parisian fleet, within 3 hours both fleets arrived and entered the Hindian galaxy, the Hindian galaxy was formed by peace and prosperity hoping to get rid of the terror that could reach the peaceful galaxy; HMS liberator and the Parisian fleet had arrived at the planet Dehlia their leader was Gandhial, the Dehlian people were cheering the people of earth because they predict that captain Longsword and his ship HMS liberator can defeat the Germanicans.

Talks were held at the Taji Mahali palace and silence had spread all over the planet Dehlia; every one listened to the radio. Ones the alliance was made there was a roar of cheers everywhere. So two alliances established and the journey continues for HMS liberator.


	3. Chapter 3: Two down 150 or more to go

**Chapter 3: two down 150 or more to go**

So two alliances made and we continue the journey with the Parisians and the Dehlians alongside us, our next stop is the Americanio galaxy. Once the fleet arrived at the planet Washingtinio there was a welcome parade for the three leaders, welcoming them was Washingtinio's leader president Juan Carlos Tonio, he was a veteran from the first inter-galactic war serving in the front line at "No Armies" Nebula; but after the first inter-galactic war was over Juan Carlos Tonio changed carrers from the Army to Politics as he ran for presidency for the Democraticus Political Party; he was elected president on the 15th July 2616 seince then he is still president of Washingtinio for the past three years.

The talks of forming an alliance between Captain Longsword of planet Earth, President Frankousich Bourbollande of the Francais Galaxy and Peacemaker Mohatimach Gandhial of the Hindian Galaxy were quick and easy, and within five minutes the alliance was formed, President Juan Carlos Tonio asked Captain Longsword if he can join the Captain's journey, Longsword answered with a glad tone of voice "of course president"; then the president climb aboard the W.N.F. (Washingtinio Naval Force) Journio.

The Fleet of four different Planets continued on their journey their next stop is the Russinica Galaxy in which the fleet entered the galaxy in 5 hours after using their warp engines.

The fleet arrived on the planet Moscowicha, welcoming the fleet was Moscowicha's leader Premire Gulastish Stalincosh, he was a former naval captain serving in the First inter-galactic war at the Battle of Jutlican Sea, but the Russinica Galaxy had to pull out of the first inter-galactic war because of a public rebelion against the Communaticalus government, but now there is a Liberaticalus government.

All five diplomats sign the allinace between them, Premire Stalincosh went aboard on the U.R.N. (United Russinica Navy) Petorsbergen and join the fleet to continue their journey.


End file.
